


mark me yours

by jun8th



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, Hickeys, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: Minghao has warned Jun many, many times not to mark him so Jun decides to take the middle ground and mark places that most people couldn’t see. This would take a turn when Jun starts marking Minghao’s thighs, though.OrJun’s hickeys peeking through Minghao’s ripped jeans and it drives him insane.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	mark me yours

Minghao has told Junhui many, many times not to mark him. That they have concerts, shows, fan meetings. That the short-lived pleasure just isn't worth the risk. But did Junhui listen? Of course not. When did he ever listen to Minghao's wishes anyway?

Junhui is too stubborn for his own good. Because the thing is, Junhui _loves_ marking Minghao. He likes the sense of dominance, like he _owns_ Minghao. And the way his boyfriend would moan oh-so sweetly during the whole thing just adds to the list of reasons of why Jun is so stubborn about this whole thing. Minghao might think that it's not worth the risk, but to Junhui, being able to listen to his beloved's sweet moans is always worth it.

He has settled with marking hard-to-see places such as Minghao's tummy, chest and thighs. This wouldn't normally pose a problem, except when Minghao is assigned to wear these ripped jeans with holes dangerously close to his upper thighs, exposing some of the hickeys Jun had left the other night.

_'I can't go out like this,'_ Minghao thought. _'Should I get the makeup artist to get me a concealer? No, but then she'd find out about this.'_

_'Damn that Junhui Wen.'_ He sighs and sits down on the wooden stool just on the edge of his cramped dressing room. He was contemplating on how he'd deal with the situation at hand when suddenly there is a sharp knock on the door.

"Hao? Our stage is up in a few, are you alright?"

_Ugh. Jun._

"Hao?" Junhui's voice sounds concerned as his knocking becomes more rapid. Sick of it, Minghao abruptly turns the doorknob, letting Junhui fall into his arms. He was heavy, but Minghao managed to catch him alright. He quickly locks the door behind Junhui.

Junhui was about to speak when Minghao just put his index finger on top of his lips and pointed at the little hickeys peeking through the ripped part of his dark jeans.

Oh. _Oh._

"Wow," Junhui gasped.

"This isn't exactly something you should be amazed about considering our stage is up soon, Jun."

"No, I mean, that's fucking hot."

"Junhui, I swear to god--"

Before Minghao could continue, Jun pins both his hands towards the wall and pushes their lips together. Minghao retaliates by biting on Junhui's bottom lip, earning a loud groan from the older man.

"Jun, this isn't exactly the perfect time to make out. Like you said, we have carats waiting for us out there."

"Yeah, well they can wait. I mean, how am I supposed to resist the temptation of devouring you when I see this?" He slides his hands down to Minghao's thighs and squeezes them through the ripped holes, stifling a soft moan from the younger man. Minghao then swats his boyfriend's hands away from his thighs and shoots him a glare.

"Jun, I swear to god, just please keep your dick in your pants this one time, okay? And while you're at it, go get me a concealer so I can cover this up."

"Why cover it, Hao? I mean, you look hella sexy with that."

Minghao sighs. Sometimes he wonders why he is dating the biggest idiot in the world.

" _Because_ , sweetheart, I don't want the entire world to see fucking _lovebites_ on my thighs. Plus our company wouldn't let this one slide."

"So? On the contrary, I'd like to show you off like this. Y'know, show them who you belong to."

Junhui licks his lips, snaking his hands down to Minghao's thighs again, though this time Minghao is faster. He grabs Jun's wrists and squeezes, his eyes filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, that's _so_ scary, _kitten_ ," Jun replied with a sing-song tone, specifically emphasizing on the pet name and Minghao's hands around his wrists tightened, yet the older male didn't even flinch. He then shakes his hands out of Minghao's grasp with barely any struggle at all. Minghao tries to catch his wrists again, but to no avail. Junhui has grabbed the younger man's wrists first and pins them on top of Minghao's head.

" _This_ is how it's done, kitten."

Junhui had this big shit-eating grin that Minghao just wanted to punch the hell out of his boyfriend right now. Minghao tried to wriggle his way out of this, but alas, he is weaker than his boyfriend. His wrists are kept firmly towards the wall by one strong hand. Jun's other hand started snaking down and he pinched on Minghao's already marked thigh.

Minghao winces at the sudden pinch, earning a low chuckle from Jun, who still has the skin between his fingers. When he lets go, the skin becomes an even darker shade of red.

"Look at you, sweetheart, your thighs decorated with _my_ hickeys like this. So cute," Jun presses a hot kiss to the top of Minghao's ear, while his hand roams down to massage his boyfriend's thigh. Minghao shudders at the kiss, biting down a moan.

"So cute," Junhui repeats, his breath heavy and hot against Minghao's ear, sending a chill down his spine. "My baby's so cute."

Jun peppers Minghao's jaw with kisses down to his neck, hitting all the right places that makes all the strength in Minghao's knees give in.

"Junhui, stop," Minghao whimpers and squirms to free his hands from Junhui's strong grasp. Jun smirks and stops for a while to take in the view of his boyfriend, now reduced to a whimpering mess.

Jun was about to make his next move when a knock at the door startled him, causing him to let go of Minghao's wrists. Minghao immediately bolts for the door, but Jun pulls him from behind by the waist.

"Your hickeys, Hao. How do you plan to hide them?" Jun whispers right into Minghao's ears, his hands roaming down to slip between the ripped holes to touch the younger's thighs again.

"Fuck you," Minghao growls out in a whisper, pushing the older man away from him with his elbows. Jun grins as he approaches the door. He unlocks the door to reveal Jeonghan on the other side.

"Oh, great! I thought you guys were making out or something!" He teases, knowing full well that the Chinese pair are dating. Minghao's back is turned away from Jeonghan to hide the markings made on his thighs. He's thankful that the mirror in this dressing room isn't a full-sized mirror which cuts just above his waist.

"Well, we were, but--"

"Shut the fuck up, Junhui."

"Oh my!" Jeonghan chuckles. "Well, you two should gather up now since the show is starting soon!"

Jun glances at Minghao who isn't moving an inch.

"Hm? What's wrong, Minghao?" Jeonghan asks with clear concern in his voice.

"..Hyung, can you please go get me some concealer, please?"

"Concealer? What for?"

Minghao lets out an audible sigh. He can't tell him the real reason. He racks his brain for an excuse, just about _anything_ would do right now.

"Well, I-- Uhh, I got this nasty bruise that I gotta cover up!"

"Oh, no! Should I get a doctor to look at it just to be safe? Are your legs okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine! It's just-- I don't think it looks good aesthetically?"

Minghao has confusion in his voice, as if he is doubting himself. Behind him, he can see the reflection of his boyfriend on the mirror grinning so wide, holding back a laughter. He wanted so bad to punch the lights out of him, but he has to hold himself back.

"Well, alright. I'll be back with that concealer in a few."

Jeonghan leaves and Minghao can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Or not.

He let his guard down for one second and already finds his lips locked with his boyfriend's whilst his back is pushed roughly against the wall.

His hands grabbed tightly onto Jun's shoulders, trying so hard to push him away, but Jun is way too strong for him. Junhui kisses him feverishly, forcing his tongue into Minghao's lips, tasting sweet in the younger boy. Minghao is rendered weak by the dominant force of Junhui and ends up letting his boyfriend explore the hot caverns of his mouth. Jun hums in contentment, making sure to savour Minghao properly. They break off the kiss only when their lungs begin to scream for air, desperate and breathless.

"What the fuck?" is all Minghao could manage with his breathing ragged, face flushed and lips swollen now.

"You're so cute, baby boy," Junhui cups Minghao's right cheek with his hand and plants a wet kiss on his left.

"Shut up," Minghao huffs.

"Still trying to act so tough, huh, kitten?" Junhui whispers low into Minghao's ear and rubs his knee onto the younger's crotch. Minghao's breath hitches from the sudden friction. He strengthens his grip onto the older's shoulders.

"Junhui, stop-- Hngh!" Minghao whimpers as he tries to get his boyfriend off of him. Minghao is sensitive and Junhui knows that. Jun pays no heed to Minghao's pleas and instead pulls him closer to his body, his hands now resting on Minghao's ass.

"Junhui, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, babe," Jun says with a smirk and _squeezes_ , making Minghao gasp.

"Jeonghan hyung is gonna arrive anytime, you should seriously drop this."

Junhui _finally_ gets off Minghao after his last statement, leaving him a panting mess.

"You're right, I definitely wouldn't want any other man to see you like this."

Minghao frowns and throws a punch onto Junhui's arm, earning a pained chuckle from the older male.

“What, so you’d rather me showing you off, then?”

“Wh— Of course not, you idiot!”

Junhui opens his mouth to retort, but closes it again, deciding that he’s teased his boyfriend quite enough. Minghao still looks very flustered, his cheeks and even ears all flushed red.

“Honestly, Hao, you should stop doing that if you want me to stop attacking you.”

“What thing?”

“Being cute.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Says the one with a face so red he looks like swallowed a bell pepper whole.”

Minghao was literally about to fight Junhui when the door suddenly swings open.

“Myungho, here’s the— oh.“

Jeonghan enters the room to the sight of Junhui pinning Minghao towards the wall and the younger’s face clearly looking flushed red. He _almost_ dropped the concealer bottle out of shock but then his lips curl into a smirk. Ah, to be young.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys,” he says with a rather playful chuckle. Embarrassed, Minghao hurriedly pushes the older man off him, not forgetting to call Junhui an idiot whilst doing so.

Junhui grins as he watches the younger making a beeline towards Jeonghan to retrieve the concealer. Jeonghan’s eyes wander toward Minghao’s ripped jeans, its holes exposing the dark red marks blooming on his thighs.

_‘So that’s why he needed the concealer,’_ he thought to himself. He was about to make a remark of it but ultimately decides to spare the younger from any additional embarrassment. Instead, he gives Junhui a knowing look, to which he replies with a thumbs up. Jeonghan hands the concealer over to Minghao with a smile.

“Here you go, and you better hurry because the show is going to start soon.”

“Yeah. Thank you, hyung,” Minghao nods and takes the concealer from him. He gestures the older to leave and turns around to Junhui.

“ _You_ leave too, gē,” he gives his boyfriend a look and points at the door. Junhui pouts.

“But, Hao, I wanna help you out with those hard to reach spots, you know?” He grins and gives the younger a cheeky wink. Minghao smacks his shoulder quite hard, making him wince in pain.

“Just. Leave. You’ve caused me enough headaches, please,” Minghao pulls Junhui’s arms and shoves him out the door. Before Junhui could force his way inside again, he made sure to slam the door at him and lock it from inside. He could hear Junhui’s loud, exaggerated “Ouch!” as the door hits his nose, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

He immediately went to work with the concealer in his hands. He thanked the gods that this concealer is pretty full coverage and all the purple and red marks covering his thighs soon vanish with the product atop of them.

As soon as he is done, he puts the cap back on the container and releases a big sigh of relief. He goes to unlock the door to reveal a rather disgruntled Junhui. The older male eyes him up and down, and then fixes his eyes on Minghao’s now smooth-looking thighs.

“You covered them up,” he huffs out with that same pout he had earlier.

“Yeah? Of course I did? Did you honestly think I would perform with _hickeys_ covering my thighs?”

“Why the hell not? Besides, we’re going to perform ‘Good to Me’ in this fit so I think it would match its sexy concept and—ow!”

Before Junhui could continue, Minghao kicks his shin rather harshly.

“My baby’s so mean!” he whines out.

“Serves you right,” Minghao mutters out before walking away, leaving a pained Junhui behind.

“Baby boy, wait for me, don’t leave me!” Junhui screams out dramatically and stretches his arms out, making grabby hands.

“Ugh, can you stop calling me that here, please?” Minghao gives his boyfriend a side eye but stops walking to wait for him anyway.

“Why? I mean, my baby boy’s my baby boy and it’s you, baby boy,” he grins proudly as he walks toward Minghao and intertwines their fingers together.

“You’re giving me another headache, I guess I’m just gonna go to Wonwoo hyung to cleanse myself from your stupidity,” Minghao says this but still refuses to let go of Junhui’s hand as the two of them make their way to their fellow members who are waiting for them.

“Oh my, is Wonwoo planning to steal away my cute baby boy? I can’t let this happen,” Junhui let out an exaggerated gasp and covers his mouth with one hand.

Minghao lets out a sigh but he is clearly smiling. His smile is so adorable that Junhui can’t help but steal a kiss from him right then and there. Before Minghao could open his mouth to complain, Junhui stops him by stealing another kiss.

“Sorry, can’t help it that you’re so cute all the time,” he grins at a now flustered Minghao.

“Shut up,” Minghao lands a light punch towards Junhui’s shoulder, making him chuckle.

“Oh look, that’s Jihoon at the end of the hall,” Junhui points at the small figure at the end of the hall and he could feel his anger even from the distance. He glances at Minghao and gave him a wry smile as if saying, “Let’s brace ourselves.”

“Can you two _please_ stop flirting and get your asses over here? We still have a show and our fans are _waiting_ ,” Jihoon exclaims loudly from the other side of the hallway, rather annoyed that their show has to be slightly delayed due to the dumb lovebirds that are Junhui and Minghao – mostly Junhui though.

“Okay, okay, coming!” Junhui replies as he tugs on Minghao’s hand, who immediately starts jogging and the two of them soon meet a furious-looking Jihoon. The vocalist has his arms crossed and he’s tapping his foot impatiently. Minghao gulps, knowing how terrifying Jihoon could be when he’s mad.

“Look, I’ll bite your head off later, for now, just put on a good show for our fans, will you?”

The two nods and glances at each other before heading to the stage, shoving Jihoon’s threat to the back of their minds. They’ll just have to worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started writing this back in august lmao, procrastination really does wonders  
> hope u enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
